


Easter Egg Hunts

by Toxictimefanfics



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Confusion, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Extended Families, Light Angst, M/M, Magic Revealed, Meet the Family, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, random ocs for the extended Strange family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxictimefanfics/pseuds/Toxictimefanfics
Summary: Basically I wanted a fic where Tony and peter got to meet Stephen's family without them immediately hating them (Victor doesn't count) also nobody freaks the fuck out in a bad way when Stephen reveals he's Sorcerer Supreme.Edit: even though this was just released I know I can do a better job so it's going through major editing right now. Also a change in title because I want to use that for a different fic.





	1. Chapter 1

Stephen stared at the tacky looking invitation in his shaking hands. His mother had invited him and his family to an “Easter egg Hunt/Easter party”. He had recently reconnected with his mother, to let her know that not only was he still alive, but he was doing well for himself. They’d managed to put an end to the Titan called Thanos, he’d gotten married to the man he loved, and they adopted the kid that had been in their lives for years now. Beverly knew of only some of the things in her son’s life, but there’s one, incredibly important thing she has no idea about. Her son’s the Sorcerer Supreme.

 

Stephen sighs and sets the invitation down on the table in favor of running his hands down his face. He jumped when a voice sounded off behind him.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong Steph?” Tony asked, knowing there was definitely something wrong., it’s not like him to be sighing in defeat over a piece of mail.

 

Sighing once again Stephen picked up the paper once more. “My mother’s invited us to visit for Easter, she and dad really want to meet you and Peter.” As if on queue, Peter appeared behind him.

 

“Who wants to meet me?” The somewhat over enthusiastic teen asked.

 

“Stephen’s parents invited us over for Easter! Isn’t that nice?” Tony responded, ignoring the exasperated sigh from his husband. “And we’re totally going!” he continued, completely ignoring the squawk that came from Stephen.

 

Roughly two weeks later Stephen was begrudgingly making a portal for their car, appearing in the large field behind his family’s house. Despite their shortcut they took they ended up being one of the last to get there.

 

“Oh god, she didn’t say everyone was coming.” Stephen groans into his hands. “Let’s get this over with. Leave your things here for now, we’ll get it later, follow me.” he muttered, getting out of the car, his family following behind him.

 

He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He could hear someone call out saying “hey, Bev? Are you expecting anyone else today?” It’s his aunt, Emma’s, voice. When she opens the door she stops before she can ask who he is.

 

“Stephen? Stephen is that you?” She asks, astounded. Stephen replies with a smile. 

“Hello auntie Emma.” He says causing her to break into tears and nearly tackling him with the tightest bear hug he’d ever experienced. 

“Where the hell have you been?! We haven’t seen you in years!” Emma exclaims, grabbing his face to examine him. “Jesus Christ Stephen you have white hair. Not grey, white!” She yelled while examining the hair at his temples. At this point she notices Tony and Peter standing awkwardly behind him. “Oh! This must be your family! Come in, I’ll tell everyone you actually decided to show up!” Stephen turned to his family with a grimace painted on his features.

“Your family’s intense, doctor dad.” Peter stated bluntly after Emma disappeared behind a wall. 

“Peter, you haven’t seen anything yet, Emma has a twin sister, Emily, she’s worse.” Stephen responds as calmly as he can, knowing the storm of questions that’s coming his way. He ushered Tony and Peter onto an old couch that was sitting nearby.

A few minutes go by before almost all of Stephen’s extended family is flooding into the room. He almost didn’t recognize his parents, it has been far too long since he’s seen them.

“Stephen, it’s been so long since-” Beverly started before she realized the teen that was sitting with her son must be her adopted grandchild. “Wait, is that your son?” she asked, starting to laugh. “I can’t believe I didn’t ask how old he is! One of the reasons you were invited is because I figured he’d want to join in!” The room devolved into comfortable laughter at Beverly’s expense.

 

“I’m 16 miss, but I’d be happy to participate since that’s what you had planned.” Peter told her with a warm smile on his face. There few “awe’s” from around the room, but there was a scoff.

“Jesus, even your kid’s a pansy Steph.” Stephen’s younger brother, Victor, commented with a snide grin, earning him an elbow to the ribs from his father, Eugene.

“Excuse me, you must be Victor, where is this coming from exactly?” Tony asked, venom seeping into his tone. At this, the Strange family finally realized that Stephen’s husband is none other than Tony Stark. Victor fell silent and went pale at the revelation.

Wait, wait. Uncle Stephen has a kid and is friends with Tony Stark?” one of Stephen’s nieces asks.

“Ah, what’s your name kid?” Tony asks in response.

“... V-Veronica sir.” she muttered, gone was her confidence. She obviously didn’t expect to be talking to Tony.

“Well Veronica, Stephen and I have actually been married for about two years now.” The teen absolutely lit up at this.

“So you’re telling me we’re technically family now? That’s so Fucking cool!” She exclaimed, causing nearly every adult in the vicinity to scold her for swearing.

“I hate to interrupt but, what happened to your hands son?” Oh gods his dad noticed. Stephen looked up to find nearly everyone in the room had their gaze fixed on his heavily shaking and scarred hands.

 

“I was in a major car crash about three years ago.” a wave of gasps swept through the quiet room. “My car skidded off a cliff and rolled over several times… My hands were crushed in the process, by the time someone found me I had severe nerve damage in both of my hands. That’s why they’re shaking so much.” He held up his severely shaking hands for the room to see. Silence, save for Beverly who had started openly sobbing.

“What about your medical career?” Eugene asks after a beat of silence.

“I’m not a surgeon, not anymore anyway. I can’t even hold a scalpel let alone operate on someone, I could kill them.” Again the only sound that filled the room was sobs, still coming from Beverly.

In the midst of the family’s shock and sadness, Peter stood up. “How about we do that Easter egg hunt? We can put on a bit of a show later but these poor kids look so confused and bored, we might as well do something that was already planned.”

So they all went outside, promises of the supposed “show” far from their minds for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic show?

Within no time everyone was laughing and joking, Peter ended up finding most of the eggs and divided them up amongst the younger kids since these were the plastic eggs filled with candy.

 

When he was in the middle of dividing up the eggs Veronica came up behind him. “Hey! Peter right?”

 

He looked up, “Oh yeah, hi Veronica.”

 

“You totally fit in, I've never seen anyone be able to keep my little sister from screaming her head off.” Peter asked which one and what her name is. “The blonde one in the back, her name is Ami. By the way, what did you mean by you're going to 'put on a show’?” Peter grinned.

 

“Well, you know how dad's Iron Man right?” Veronica nodded. “And you know he's an Avenger?” Again the female nodded. “Well, don't tell anyone yet but… Stephen and I are Avengers too.” Veronica didn't look happy, suddenly.

 

“Lying isn't nice you know.” She replied with an icy tone.

 

“I guess it's time to start the show then!” Peter said with a newfound enthusiasm before trotting over and began quietly talking with his parents. Nodding, Tony called attention to himself.

 

“Everyone, we need to announce something.” That definitely caught all the attention. “I'm sure you all know that I'm Iron Man, and one of the Avengers but, what you don't know is that my lovely husband and kid are too.” That won the family confused looks and scowls from sheer disbelief. 

 

Rolling his eyes, Tony let's his nanotech suit form over his body, motioning for Peter to change as well. He begins to strip but before anyone could stop him they noticed the Spiderman suit was hidden underneath his clothes. 

 

All eyes turned to Stephen who sighed and did an odd combination of hand movements, his clothes changing to sorcerer robes with a flourish of golden sparks, his cloak flapping behind him despite the lack of wind. Deciding to add another touch of disbelief the cloak lifted it's master about a foot off the ground.

 

“Stephen what the hell is this? Is this a joke?” Victor asked, clearly not believing what was in front of him. Sighing, Stephen used his cloak to float closer to his family.

 

“This isn't a joke, far from it actually. After the crash I was desperate to fix my hands as a last ditch attempt I sought out Kamar Taj in Tibet. Needless to say it worked, now I'm the most powerful sorcerer alive, the Sorcerer Supreme.” He explained, only to hear a snort from his brother.

 

“This has to be a prank, okay oh powerful one, show us what you can do then!” Victor laughed causing other relatives to laugh nervously. The sorcerer smirked.

 

“If you say so, let's start with a simple parlor trick.” He grinned. “Dad I'm assuming you have a deck of cards, would you mind telling me exactly where it's located in the house? The more detail the better.” The sorcerer's dad seemed confused by the request but complied regardless.

 

“The playing cards are on top of the fridge in the wicker basket. Why do you need to know?” Eugene stated even if he was confused. Stephen made a small portal, reached in, grabbed the playing cards, then presented them to his somewhat impressed brother with a flourish.

 

“That's why.” He stated before chucking the cards to Veronica and asking her to shuffle them. At this point Tony and Peter are just watching the magic show unfold, it's not often they can convince Stephen to do small “tricks” for them.

 

Once Veronica was done shuffling the deck Stephen asked her to stand in front of him. She did as she was told and positioned herself in front of her uncle.

 

“Pick a card but don't show it to me, feel free to show anyone else though.” She thumbed through the stack and pulled out the queen of diamonds, she presented it to the family around her before she stuck it in her pocket.

 

With yet another flourish of golden sparks a card appeared in Stephen's hand. “Is this your card?” He asked, presenting the queen of diamonds to the teen, confused, she checked her pocket, only to find the card missing. With a quick movement the card vanished, bright blue butterflies took its place before they too faded and disappeared.

 

“Convinced?” Stephen asked, an air of boredom evident in his voice. Some nodded, others shook their heads. 

 

“It was obviously a trick Stark helped you plan.” One of his uncle's scoffed. Well, now it's time to bring out the big guns.

 

“Which one of you wants to fly?” He asked while pinching the bridge of his nose. The same uncle was the first to raise his hand. Stephen sunk back to the ground and told his cloak to attach to the uncle and fly him around for a minute.

 

Just seeing the cloak move on it's own seemed to terrify half of the gathered family. But when it lifted the uncle off of the ground there would be no denying that this definitely was actually happening.

 

After a minute the cloak deposited a ghost white uncle on the ground and returned to Stephen, nuzzling its collar into his cheek.

 

“What else can uncle Stephen do?” Ami asked innocently. Said man floated over to an apple tree that was close by, opened the eye of Agamotto and fast forwarded time on the tree until the fruit was ripe, picked one, then set the tree back to normal. He handed the apple to his slack jawed brother, closed his mouth and patted his cheek.

 

“I'm the Sorcerer Supreme, master of the mystic arts, and protector of the cosmos. Do you believe me?” Everyone nodded, some of them looked scared but it was worth it, he proved that at long last. He's not one to be messed with.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is when the literal magic happens.


End file.
